nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Yamanaka
Laidback, sarcastic and often found yawning, Akira is as much a sloth as he is a glutton. Said to possess the stomach of an Akimichi, one can only help but wonder how long his surprisingly good looks will continue to last. Background Information With the economic downfall of the Hidden Leaf, all but one of the Yamanaka flower shops had closed. However, the family turned their misfortune around by selling medicine potions made from several of the unique strains of flowers in their possession: providing more than a lucrative income. As such, Akira grew up with all one could ask for in such dire times. After Akira almost dropped out of the Academy due to a severe lack of interest his parents stopped spoiling him as much as they had which led to somewhat of a turnaround, barely allowing him to pass. His teacher remarked that the youth didn't seem much motivated when it came to anything other than eating. The motivation wouldn't come until he somehow managed to become a Chuunin and experienced some of the horrors that awaited outside the forest which hid their village. At that point, he realized that every day could end in a fight for survival. With that in mind, he decided to use his natural talent for being patient (lazy) to develop a combat style around sitting back and trapping the opponent. However, his life wasn't all dandy. Since he could remember he heard voices that weren't there. As a child, they sent him running and crying into his mother's arms and even as a 16-year-old they frighten him beyond belief. These voices confront Akira with extreme episodes of paranoia as they utter each and every one of his desires before they are torn apart by his innermost fears on a nightly basis. It is because of this that he seems too lazy, as the sun usually comes up before he can silence the voices. It is also because of this that he never learned any of the Yamanaka techniques as he was too frightened to delve into his own mind, without which it would be impossible to travel into the mind of another, let alone going further than that. Personality & Behavior Akira is a lazy individual who will do anything he can to avoid effort, which in turn makes him quite smart at times. His wit is at its best when used for sardonic comments and below-the-belt comebacks which he has no trouble in voicing regardless of who stands in front of him. He is rather cocky on all fronts although this is a mask worn to hide his true fears. When exposed to his nightly terrors Akira finds himself sweating in a fetal position. Appearance A black shirt with long sleeves. Dark blue Konoha Shinobi pants with his headband strapped around his right thigh. Regular open-toed Shinobi sandals. A single black stud in his right earlobe. A belt with several pouches strapped around his waist. Specializations Sensory Shinobi: 25/50 Basic Sensing: 300 yards. Stats Approved by